Many workers with different levels of skill and experience may be involved in manufacturing articles. Accordingly, manufactured articles may have different quality depending on the skill level of those involved in manufacturing those articles. Traditionally, the motions of workers are not systematically monitored, but visually monitored by a supervisor from time to time. If the supervisor notices a worker operating a tool inappropriately, then she may give the worker some feedback manually. However, it is difficult to monitor all the workers and give them feedback manually. In addition, it is time consuming to determine which of the manufactured articles have low quality and what parts of each product have low quality or defaults due to different skill levels of workers.
Accordingly, a need exists for manufacturing evaluation systems that calculate quality score of articles of manufacture based on motion data associated with manufacturing the articles.